Final Fantasy Type-0
|publisher = Square Enix |distributor = |designer = Kousei Ito (produtor do jogo) Hajime Tabata (diretor) Takeharu Ishimoto (compositor) Tetsuya Nomura (designer de arte) |engine = |version = |release = PlayStation Portable 27 de Outubro de 2011 PlayStation Network 27 de Outubro de 2011 PlayStation 4/Xbox One 17 de Março de 2015 19 de Março de 2015 20 de Março de 2015 Steam 18 de Agosto de 2015http://store.steampowered.com/app/340170/?snr=1_7_7_comingsoon_150_7 |genre = Action role-playing |modes = Um jogador Multijogador (apenas no PSP) |ratings = CERO: Ages 15 and up ESRB: Mature 17+ PEGI: PEGI16+ ACB: MA15+ |platforms = PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Network, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows, Steam |media = 2 UMDs, Digital }} Final Fantasy Type-0 é um jogo desenvolvido para PlayStation Portable, onde junto com Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, e Final Fantasy Versus XIII, ''faz parte da coletânea [[Fabula Nova Crystallis | ''Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy]]. ''Revelado na E3 2006, o jogo "oferece aos jogadores a possibilidade de conhecer melhor o universo de Final Fantasy XIII". O jogo inicialmente foi anunciado para celulares, mas renunciado para PlayStation Portable em 2008. A versão para download de ''Final Fantasy Type-0 ficou disponível no mesmo dia do lançamento no Japão, em 27 de outubro. O desenvolvimento para o lançamento para o exterior estava em andamento, mas nunca foi lançado, Final Fantasy Type-0 permaneceu o único jogo que possuía o título Final Fantasy que não foi lançado internacionalmente em duas décadas (a última foi versão foi Final Fantasy V para o Super Nintendo). Devido a uma forte "pressão" dos fãs para pedir o lançamento em outro console, durante a E3 2014, em 10 de junho, uma versão HD para o PlayStation 4 e Xbox One foi anunciado para a América do Norte e a Europa. Durante a Tokyo Game Show 2014, a versão também anunciado para o Japão. Um spin-off chamado Final Fantasy Agito foi lançado em maio de 2014 para os sistemas iOS e Android no Japão, com uma versão internacional em desenvolvimento. Jogabilidade [[Arquivo:FFType-0_Gameplay.jpg|thumb|200px|Screenshot do gameplay de Final Fantasy Type-0.]] O sistema de batalha é a evolução do sistema "ATK Kai" criado por Takatsugu Nakazawa para Final Fantasy X-2, e posteriormente melhorada em Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. Ao contrário de Crisis Core, o combate é baseado no grupo usado. Em vez de navegar ao redor dos menus, as ações são mapeadas pelos botões normais para ter acesso rápido. Nakazawa diz que quer que essa ainda seja a ATB, só que mais rápida. Ele suporta até o modo multiplayer de três pessoas, e o modo on-line pela filiação Enix. A opção de multiplayer é removida na versão HD. Não há vários jogadores em grande escala, mas há uma ação de emergência quando o grupo está prestes a ser derrotado. A opção multiplayer dura normalmente três minutos, mas o tempo pode ser aumentado através da compilação de SP. Os jogadores podem determinar os pontos fracos dos inimigos com Kills Sight, o permitindo dar um golpe mortal para causar morte instantânea. Existem alguns estilos de táticas de batalha, como o movimento de cancelamento de habilidades. [[Arquivo:FFType-0_AltoCrystarium.jpg|thumb|left|200px|O sistema Alto Crystarium.]] O sistema Alto Crystarium controla a magia dos personagens com uma energia chamada Phantoma, que é tirada dos inimigos derrotados para restaurar ou recuperar os poderes mágicos. Quando um personagem absorve essa energia, o seu poder mágico recupera um pouco. A quantidade de recuperação depende do tipo de Phantoma, indicado pela cor. A Phantoma é utilizada no Alto Crystarium para ativar a magia dos personagens. Dependendo do tipo de magia, o personagem pode acionar a sua magia em diferentes tipos. Por exemplo, a magia de fogo RT de um personagem pode ser acionada a força, com o uso de MP, com diferentes tempos de uso, em várias distâncias do alvo, e com diferentes velocidades. Aumentar o status de resistência da magia Fire RT requer seis Phantomas vermelhas. thumb|200px|Ace usando Fire ST. A magia tem três tipos elementais: fogo, gelo e trovão. Todas as magias são diferentes em relação ao padrão de ataque e ao tempo de ativação. *'Shotgun (SHG):' Este tipo se espalha em várias distâncias. Ele não possui muito longo alcance, mas é poderoso contra inimigos próximos. *'Rifle (RF):' Este tipo viaja em linha reta na direção ao alvo. Ele possui longo alcance, mas possui extenção estreita. *'Bomb (BOM):' Este tipo é eficaz para emboscadas imediatas dos inimigos. Pode ser útil contra inimigos rápidos e pequenos inimigos. *'Missile (MIS):' Este tipo persegue o inimigo antes de acertá-lo. O nível mais elevado (isto é, a magia que possui as terminações "ra" ou "ga") desta magia irá expandir-se para cercar todo o ambiente. *'Rocket Laucher (ROK):' Quando o jogador começa a ativar este tipo, uma mira irá aparecer. A magia irá disparar no alvo que o jogador escolher. Quando a magia tira dano, ela irá explodir e danificar os inimigos nas redondezas. thumb|left|200px|Queen e Nine lutando contra um líder inimigo. Além disso, personagens e summons podem aprender habilidades individuais usando a AP conseguida pela evolução. Adquirindo novas habilidades, pode-se revelar novas habilidades mais avançadas que irão fortalecer cada personagem ou summon de acordo com o seu estilo de luta. Assim como em Final Fantasy XII, o jogador pode escolher o líder do grupo, e os outros membros podem ser alterados manualmente ou quando o principal é morto. Durante cada missão, o jogador pode pedir ajuda a um outro personagem (ou um NPC) por uma duração de três minutos, com um bônus de tempo adquirido por meio de uma boa jogabilidade. Em alguns casos, a vitória pode ser adquirida de outras maneiras, como derrotar o líder inimigo, o que irá causar a rendição dos seus subordinados. Summons, que são chamados de Eidolons, desempenham um papel nos crescimentos dos personagens, apesar de ganhar EXP e AP separadamente do invocador. Quando invocados, eles substituem o invocador, e ele não poderá ser invocado novamente até que a missão seja concluída. O Eidolon age como um membro normal do grupo, e pode controlado diretamente pelo aparelho ou pelo AI, assim como em Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System. O custo da invocação é a própria vida do jogador. Outra característica do jogo é o sistema Trinity Attack. É a habilidade de combinação de grupos que precisam de três membros para usá-las. Elas são mais fracas do que os Eidolons, mas posem der usadas várias vezes e não necessitam do sacrifício do jogador. thumb|200px|Para missões, deve-se falar com os moogles. A estrutura do jogo se baseia em missões.Também há subobjetivos para realizar nas batalhas. O jogo possui um mapa do mundo, e o jogador pode montar chocobos ou pilotar uma aeronave e usar armas em uma batalha aérea. As batalhas são iniciadas por encontros aleatórios, sendo que os monstros vagueiam em todas as partes do mundo. O mapa do mundo de Final Fantasy Type-0, conhecido como "Progressivo Mapa do Mundo", possuindo dois estilos de minigame: batalha da guerra, chamadas de Conflitos, e os Duelos de Aeronaves. Conflitos envolvem tropas ao redor e áreas capturadas de estilo RST. Diferentes tropas possuem diferentes pontos fortes, como especialidade em máquinas. Missões especiais dão acampamentos para controlar e mais tropas para cuidar. No Duelo de Aeronaves, as aeronaves controladas pelo jogador tem metralhadoras, e o jogador também pode assumir dragões treinados controlados por Concordia em lutas de cães. Há uma arena que apresenta dois tipos de treinamento disponíveis para o jogador: *'Simulation Battles (Batalhas Simuladas):' O jogador pode lutar por 20 rounds em uma luta para poder elevar seus personagens e conseguir Phantomas. O jogador ainda mantém metade da experiência se morrer. *'Secret Training (Treino Secreto):' O personagem selecionado será treinado enquanto o PlayStation Portable está em modo de suspensão. Quanto mais tempo o PSP está suspenso, mais EXP o personagem irá ganhar. O diretor Hajime Tabata disse também que Final Fanatasy Type-0 é semelhante ao The 3rd Birthday, dizendo que eles são dois jogos diferentes em termos de conteúdo, o núcleo do que a equipe pode fazer no PSP em termos de jogabilidade é semelhante entre os dois jogos. Personagens Final Fantasy Type-0 apresenta catorze personagens jogáveis, com o qual que todos são cadetes na Academia Mágica de Suzaku Peristylium como membros da Class Zero. Cada personagem empunha uma arma diferente e possui um estilo de luta único. Além de Machina e Rem, os nomes dos membros da Classe Zero tem origem na pronúncia japonesa de cartas de baralho ou "trunfos". thumb|200px|Os doze membros originais da Classe Zero. *'Ace' - Um garoto de cabelos loiros que empunha um baralho de cartas. Apesar de sua aparência jovem, suas ações são extremamente impressionantes. Embora esteja geralmente calmo, ele possui um lado imprudente e às vezes vai se apressar para agir. thumb|200px|Machina e Rem. *'Deuce' - Uma garota com cabelos castanhos que empunha uma flauta. Ela é a mais nova da Classe Zero, ela é diligente e amável e esforçada, mas às vezes é bem teimosa. *'Trey' - Um garoto de cabelos loiros que empunha um arco. Ele se orgulha de ser uma pessoa bem-educada e experiente, e muitas vezes é tagarela. *'Cater' - Uma garota de cabelos vermelhos que empunha uma arma mágica. Ela é confiante e muitas vezes direta, e tende a ser bem competitiva e encara as coisas com coragem. *'Cinque' - Uma garota ruiva que empunha uma clava. Embora ela seja inocente e ingênua, ela tende a agir de modo invulgar e com ações imprevisíveis. *'Sice' - Uma garota de cabelos brancos que empunha uma foice. Seu modo de falar muitas vezes é grosso, o que lhe dá uma personalidade meio moleque, mas ela possui bom senso e também pode ser bem esforçada. *'Seven' - Uma garota de cabelos prateados que empunha um chicote. Como o membro mais velho de sua classe, sua natureza bondosa e sua capacidade de compreensão a fazem muito popular entre as pessoas da escola. *'Eight' - Uma garoto de cabelos ruivos que batalha com os próprios punhos. Com a personalidade calma e séria, seu estilo de combate reflete seu desgosto por armas, que ele acredita tirar vidas muito facilmente. *'Nine' - Um garoto de cabelos loiros que empunha uma lança. Ele é impulsivo e direto, e vê o mundo todo como se fosse preto e branco, e só se sente satisfeito quando as coisas não são complicadas. *'Jack' - Um garoto de cabelos loiros que empunha uma katana. Sempre otimista e bem-humorado, muitas vezes mantém um sorriso no rosto e incentiva os outros a se esforçar e olhar para o lado positivo. *'Queen' - Uma garota de cabelos pretos que empunha uma espada. Sua aparência serena e inteligente a torna digna do seu nome, e ela muitas vezes age como uma líder. *'King' - Uma garoto de cabelos loiros que empunha uma par de pistolas. Ele raramente fala e possui um comportamento sério, mas possui um grande senso de justiça. *'Machina Kunagiri' - Um garoto de cabelos negros que empunha um par de rapiers, e foi transferido para a Classe Zero ao lado de sua amiga de infância, Rem. Apesar de sua proficiência e frontalidade, ele teme a guerra e se julga incapaz de proteger Rem. Seu irmão mais velho, Izana, foi mandado para a guerra como um soldado do exército Suzaku. *'Rem Tokimiya' - Uma garota de cabelos morenos que empunha um par de adagas, e foi transferida para a Classe Zero junto de seu amigo de infância Machina. Ela é bondosa, gentil e honesta, e possui um talento excepcional para a magia. No entanto, ela sofre de uma doença desconhecida, um fato que esconde de Machina e seus amigos da Classe Zero para não lhes dar precupação. Cenário thumb|200px|Mapa de Orience. Final Fantasy Type-0 ocorre no mundo de Orience, que é dividido em quatro nações que são abençoadas pelos cristais que lhes concedem poderes únicos. Eles são inspirados em torno dos quatro símbolos da mitologia asiática oriental: *O Domínio de Rubrum detém o Cristal do Pássaro Vermilion (朱雀, Suzaku, em inglês Vermilion Bird Crystal), que contém o poder da magia. Sua regente é o 174° Chanceler, Khalia Chival VI. *O Império Milites detém o Cristal do Tigre Branco (白虎, Byakko, em inglês White Tiger Crystal), que contém o poder das máquinas. Seu regente imperial é o Marechal Cid Aulstyne. *O Reino de Concordia detém o Cristal do Dragão Azul (蒼龍, Soryu, em inglês Azure Dragon Crystal), que contém o poder dos dragões. Seu regente é a Rainha Andoria. *A Aliança Lorricane detém o Cristal da Tartaruga Negra (玄武, Genbu, em inglês Black Tortoise Crystal), que contém o poder da proteção. Seu regente é Gilgamesh. As quatro nações conviviam pacificamente sob o Códice da Ressuirreição (Pax Codex em inglês) até que Cid Aulstyne, o Marechal Imperial do Império Milites, quebrou o tratado de paz e encenou uma invasão usando tecnologia militar avançada, desenvolvida com o poder do Cristal do Tigre Branco. Com a sua frota de Aeronaves e armaduras Magitek, Cid conquistou Lorica e Concordia, e, em seguida, se mudou seu foco para Rubrum, onde armou um ataque de todos os lados. thumb|left|200px|Academia de Magia de Rubrum Peristylium Suzaku. O verdadeiro ponto de ataque do Império era Vermillion Peristylium, onde o Crystal Jammer foi usado para desativar os poderes do Cristal do Pássaro Vermilion e deixar o povo de Rubrum impotente, com o qual mais tarde virou a exigência da rendição do cristal do seu país. Mas um pequeno grupo de estudantes qualificados pertencentes a Peristylium mantiveram seu pacto com o cristal. Enquanto Cid tenta negociar com o Chanceler de Rubrum, os alunos da Classe Zero estão ocupados organizando a Operação Apóstolo, uma missão secreta para recuperar o cristal e derrotar as forças de Milites. História Apesar de um tratado de paz estar em vigor nos quatro países do mundo, Cid Aulstyne enviou seus soldados I'Cie para a guerra intercontinental com os países vizinhos. Conquistando Lorica para obter o seu cristal, os militares de Milites concentram seus ataques sobre o Reino de Concordia e o Domínio de Rubrum. No entanto, com a arma recentemente desenvolvida por Byakko chamada Cristal Jammer, o cristal Suzaku que manteve Rubrum, que estava na baía, foi quebrado por Milites, deixando o país vulnerável a ataques, o que o forçou a se render ao país superior. No entanto, ainda possuindo os poderes concedidos pelos cristais, os alunos da Classe Zero se recusam a desistir e voltam a lutar. Final Fantasy Type-0 tem início quando o Império Milites inicia seu ataque a Suzaku Peristylium, a academia onde os que se esforçam para se tornar o Agito são treinados. Quando a misteriosa Classe Zero entra no conflito, um soldado chamado Izuna Kunagiri morre tentando ajudá-los em sua primeira missão. Logo depois, Rem Tokimiya e Machina Kunagiri entram na Classe Zero compartilhando a mesma determinação para acabar com a guerra. No entanto, o medo de Machina de perder as pessoas que ele ama impulsiona um desentendimento entre ele e os veteranos da Classe Zero quando ele descobre que eles foram indiretamente responsáveis pela morte de Izana, que era o irmão mais velho de Machina. O jogo apresenta dois finais distintos. O final verdadeiro mostra a Classe Zero derrotando com sucesso Cid Aulstyne e prevenindo o Finis, o evento catastrófico que sempre destruia Orience cada vez que a história do mundo se repetia por causa do resultado do experimento de Arecia Al-Rashia para abrir o Portão de Etro. A Classe Zero quebra o ciclo de guerra com a ajuda de Machina e Rem, cuja influência não tinha sido incluída em ciclos anteriores quando a Classe Zero tentou parar o Finis. Como agradecimento, Arecia permite que Machina e Rem reviam para poder lembrar o sacrifício da Classe Zero e reconstruir Orience. O final secreto descreve cada personagem vivendo vidas normais e felizes em um mundo onde as guerras não ocorreram porque os cristais foram removidos da história de Orience. Música A música para o jogo foi composta por Takeharu Ishimoto. Ele apresenta performances de T$UYO$HI e ZAX da banda de rock japonês Pay Money To My Pain, Rieko Mikoshiba, Shimazaki, Cantillation, Yuriko Kaida e a Orquestra Sinfônica de Sydney. O tema principal do jogo, "'Zero", é realizada pela banda japonesa Bump of Chicken. A canção é destacada no enredo do jogo; sendo frequentemente cantada por Ace durante o desenrolar do jogo. A canção foi lançada como o 21° Single da banda Bump of Chicken e não foi incluída na sonora oficial do jogo. A trilha sonora remasterizada de ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD terá uma nova canção e uma re-tradução do tema de abertura. Desenvolvimento Originalmente intitulado ''Final Fantasy Agito XIII'', o jogo foi anunciado para telefones móveis, mas foi re-anunciado para o PlayStation Portable em 2008. Os desenvolvedores afirmaram que a razão para a mudança foi foi porque eles não queriam esperar que os celulares avançassem o suficiente para poder lidar com o jogo. E, também segundo eles, a versão para PSP foi planejada desde o início e estava resolvido que seria revelada em algum momento depois que progresso da versão móvel estivesse mais avançado. O jogo atraiu mais atenção depois que foi anunciado para PSP, pois jogos para celular normalmente não são lançados fora do Japão. No evento da 1°Premiação do Departamento de Produção da Square Enix em 18 de janeiro de 2011, o jogo foi renomeado para Final Fantasy Type-0 (ファイナルファンタジー零式, Fainaru fantajî Reishiki), pois Hajime Tabata não achava que o jogo semelhante o suficiente de Final Fantasy XIII para receber este título. A Square Enix tinha registrado o título em dezembro de 2010, juntamente com Type-1 (壱式, Ichishiki), Type-2 (弐式, Nishiki) e Type-3 (参式, Sanshiki). Tabata explicou durante uma entrevista a Famitsu que o jogo seria lançado em dois discos, pois ele não queria cortar qualquer conteúdo. Ele queria manter a qualidade visual em par com os títulos de PlayStation 3, então eles tiveram que pegar cutscenes de tempo real do jogo e convertê-las em arquivos de filme para que eles possam ser melhores. As mudanças do disco são incomuns, fazendo com que o jogador tenha que ir do Disco 1 para o Disco 2, e, em seguida, precisa voltar para o Disco 1 novamente, devido ao prólogo e a porção de finais do jogo serem no Disco 1 e resto no Disco 2, incluindo o modo multijogador. Tabata sente que o final do jogo era ótimo, e que era uma obra-prima técnica que vai além das especificações técnicas do PSP. Em 10 de setembro de 2011, durante o encontro de fãs de Final Fantasy XIII-2, o produtor Yoshinore Kitase foi questionado sobre o desenvolvimento de Final Fantasy Type-0 e Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Sua resposta foi: "''Estamos dando 100% para o desenvolvimento de ''Final Fantasy Type-0 e Final Fantasy Versus XIII", graças ao conhecimento e experiência obtidos a partir do desenvolvimento de Final Fantasy XIII. Cenário Final Fantasy Type-0 foi destinado para explorar um lado mais maduro para a franquia e era o empenho da Square Enix para criar "algo para adultos". O tema previsto era "uma verdadeira guerra em um mundo de fantasia", e Tabata trabalhou em um título de um documentário que registra o valor dentro de um mundo fictício, assim a equipe construiu vários elementos do jogo. O jogo também é mais difícil do que a maioria da linha principal de Final Fantasy, e o seu visual envolve mais violência gráfica. Tabata mencionou que ele queria criar um Final Fantasy onde se podia "sentir verdadeiramente no jogo um mundo e personagens vibrantes" e citou que seu trabalho em Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' despertou seu interesse em explorar e criar um jogo com esses aspectos. O ''Final Fantasy Type-0 começou como Final Fantasy Agito XIII, como parte da série Fabula Nova Crystallis de Final Fantasy XIII, e que inicialmente era planejado que o jogo iria ter treze personagens jogáveis. Um personagem acabou sendo retirado, e mais dois personagens (Machina e Rem) foram adicionados ao elenco que começava com uma história diferente do que o resto do grupo, terminando com catorze personagens jogáveis no final. Como o jogo não possui um herói principal, a Square Enix usou referências de filmes de Hollywood para formar a distribuição de foco entre o elenco de forma igual. "Nós vemos um monte de filmes que colocam o foco em inúmeros personagens semelhantes a um protagonista", Tabata disse, "(Eu) Realmente queria se concentrar no grupo como uma única entidade...realmente colocar um holofote sobre o grupo como um todo e ver suas ações de longe". Depois que foi decidido que o jogo iria ter um elenco, Tabata conversou com Tetsuya Nomura para projetar cada aluno. Eles anotavam os traços completos dos personagens como as forças, fraquezas e defeitos, e foi decicidido como cada um agiria no jogo. A partir desses modelos, Nomura elaborou o design dos personagens, já que era necessário que cada personagem seja diferente e capaz de ser o "personagem principal", mesmo sem o resto da classe. Tabata também disse que, mesmo que os personagens não foram igualmente desenvolvidos, ele acha que chegaram perto do efeito que ele queria alcançar e ficou satisfeito com os resultados. A história gira em torno de quatro nações que são fortemente baseadas dos quatro deusas da mitologia chinesa, sendo que cada nação é relacionado com um. Este conceito também existe no Japão, além de ser a origem dos quatro símbolos (os quatro símbolos também tem sido usados anteriormente em outros jogos de Final Fantasy). O aspecto da "escola de magia" de Final Fantasy Type-0 tem sido comparada a Harry Potter, mas Hajime Tabata disse que as outras configurações são drasticamente diferentes, e que ele, pessoalmente, não foi influenciado por Harry Potter quando ele trabalhava no título. Após a lançamento a versão original, Tabata disse que gostaria de ter sido mais cuidadoso e ter melhorado a narração da história e torná-la mais fácil de compreender. Sistema de Batalha Hajime Tabata disse em uma entrevista com a Famitsu que "está se tornando uma experiência intensa, onde você usa fogo atirando com uma arma". Sobre o tema multijogador, ele acrescentou; "Agito XIII não terá o estilo multijogador padrão de todos se reunindo para jogarem juntos. Será um sistema de multijogador exclusivo para este jogo." O combate em Final Fantasy Type-0 foi feito para ser cheio de tensão e retratar a personalidade de cada personagem jogável no campo de batalha. As batalhas são mais brutais e possuem um esforço para mostrar as consequências físicas do conflito. "Nós realmente tentamos focar a verdadeira natureza de uma batalha com um tipo de magia realista vs. um tipo de armamento capaz de se manifestar sozinho", Tabata disse, "Se você for atingido pelo fogo, você se queima. Se você está cortado, você irá sangrar. Ele está se aproximando daqueles tipos realistas de expressões dentro da atmosfera de Final Fantasy...É mais um golpe realista do que apenas diminuir HP." O AI dos membros do grupo "não é um código devido a restrições técnicas com o PSP, para que o AI se volte ao objetivo de curar o HP do jogador quando ele estiver em níveis críticos, e assegure que os personagens controlados pelo IA não morram facilmente nem que eles "roubem" muitas mortes. Ele foi feita desta forma por causa da função de conserva já que somente os personagens ativos no grupo ganham experiência." Após o lançamento do jogo, Tabata disse que ele desejava adicionar habilidades especiais e um modo de colaboração onde os jogadores poderiam ajudar um a outro em qualquer momento e poder ajustar a evolução de nível e o equilíbrio da magia. Locais Em Final Fantasy Type-0 Ultimania, estava sugerido que a Square Enix estava planejando lançar o jogo para o público internacional, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Em 13 de outubro de 2013, Jeremy Parish forneceu uma atualização em relação ao possível lançamento de Final Fantasy Type-0: o editor-chefe da 1UP retransmitia notícias pessimistas da Tokyo Game Show 2012. "...Nada menos que quatro pessoas que eu falei (tanto dentro quanto fora da Square Enix) deixaram bem claro que a versão em Inglês de Type-0 está moribunda, pelo menos atualmente". Em 01 de novembro de 2012, Tabata disse ao Gamespot que: "Devido a razões de mercado, estamos tomando uma ardósia limpeza em termos de nossos planos. Nós queremos muito trazer este título para o fãs na América do Norte e na Europa, por isso, se surgir uma oportunidade que pode se tornar um fator conclusivo, estamos preparados para ir em consideração imediatamente." Embora nunca confirmado oficialmente, algumas fontes afirmam que até 2012 a Square Enix tinha arquivado uma versão completa ou quase completa, que incluiu as legendas e a dublagem em inglês, por que, apesar da empresa haver planejado, o jogo não foi considerado lucrativo devido a má posição do PSP na Europa e na América do Norte. Em julho de 2014 o diretor Hajime Tabata confirmou que a Square Enix tinha feito o maior parte da programação da versão de Final Fantasy Type-0 em 2011, mas com a péssima popularidade do PSP no exterior levou a empresa a abandonar o lançamento fora do Japão já que o mercado não era mais confiável. Em agosto de 2013, a Square Enix América e o diretor executivo europeu, Phil Rogers, postaram uma carta aberta aos fãs os encorajando a compartilharem as suas perguntas, comentários e outras opiniões com ele via e-mail. Esta ação foi feita em resposta à Operação Suzaku, um movimento de fãs para obterem uma versão inglesa de Final Fantasy Type-0. Rogers prometeu analisar a questão, mas não queria que os fãs tivessem muitas esperanças, como o lançamento de versões de jogos anteriores, pois não é possível que a equipe mude para outros projetos. Em 15 de maio de 2014, no Twitter francês da Square Enix, foi falado que a próxima versão de Final Fantasy Type-0 seria anunciado na próxima E3. Isso aconteceu em 10 de junho, quando a versão HD remaster foi anunciada Para PlayStation 4 e Xbox One. Durante a Tokyo Game Show 2014, uma versão inglesa da abertura do jogo foi apresentada. Traduções de Fãs Uma patch de tradução parcial feito por fãs para o jogo feito por Truthkey, foi lançada em novembro de 2011. É uma atualização do patch do Disco 2, mas somente o menu principal foi traduzido. Foi anunciado em meados de 2012 que SkyBladeCloud e sua equipe de tradutores e programadores estavam trabalhando em um patch em inglês completo. Em março de 2014, a equipe anunciou que iria ser lançado em 8 de agosto de 2014. Não muito tempo depois, os representantes da Square Enix alertaram a equipe da empresa que ela se destina a proteger os seus direitos autorais, e perguntou se eles gostariam de discutir mais sobre soluções mútuas e que deixem ambas as partes satisfeitas. A equipe especulou que a Square iria anunciar uma versão ocidental de Final Fantasy Type-0 e os outros membros da equipe de tradução discutiram a possibilidade de não liberar o patch para não interferir nas vendas. No início de junho, SkyBladeCloud anunciou que o patch iria chegar dois meses mais cedo, e estaria disponível no dia 08 de junho, um dia antes da E3 2014, quando surgiu os rumores que a Square iria anunciar a versão oficial. O patch foi imediatamente popular, SkyBladeCloud estimou mais de 100.000 download nos primeiro quatro dias. O resto da equipe estava insatisfeita, e outros estavam sentindo que o paich ainda não estava pronto para ser lançado. Nos próximos dias e semanas, a decisão de lançamento machucou o grupo. Na E3, a Square anunciou uma versão oficil parta a imprensa, sem imagens ou vídeos. Dentro das próximas semanas, Square Enix começou a enviar solicitações legais, e, eventualmente, lhe pediu para retirar o patch. E assim, toda a tradução e conteúdo associado foi removido do seu website. Tema Final Fantasy Type-0 explora a vida e a morte de seres humanos, bem como a mortalidade e o peso que ela carrega. Cada personagem é tratado como um indivíduo e não existe um herói principal. Em vez disso, cada personagem do jogo possui holofotes iguais. Tabata descreve Final Fantasy Type-0 como "um grande título que é formado a partir de uma variedade de conceitos." Estes incluem, "Colisão de quatro fantasias (a visão do mundo)", "O jogo mortal entre magia e armas (batalha)" e "O ordinário e o anormal (os dois lados da realidade)." O tema mais proeminente em Type-0 é a guerra, e os resultados que ela traz para o mundo. A progressão histórica de uma guerra e seus afeitos sobre a geração mais jovem é o foco principal da história. Tabata também citou vários subtemas no mundo e na história de Final Fantasy Type-0; um dos temas da história gira em torno da morte e seus efeitos: um aspecto importante é a memória de estar morto e ser retirado dela pelos cristais. Este cenário foi criado para fazer as pessoas sentirem o seu ódio pela morte. Outros incluíram a colisão de quatro "fantasias" (as nações de Orience), uma batalha entre magia e tecnologia, e os dois lados do mundo (o mundo mortal e o mundo invisível). Durante a sua forma original, Final Fantasy Type-0 girava em torno principalmente de desafiar os deuses. Outro subtema é o ciclo de morte e renascimento de Orience e o esforço para quebrar esse ciclo. Créditos de Pródução Equipe Elenco de voz ;Vozes Adicionais (Versão Japonesa) :Ryōta Asari, Riho Fujida, Eri Gōda, Wataru Hatano, Kei Hayami, Yū Hayashi, Tomoyuki Higuchi, Yōko Hikasa, Chiemi Ishimatsu, Miyako Itō, Yoshimasa Kawata, Tomoko Kobashi, Minako Kotobuki, Tsuguo Mogami, Seirō Ogino, Tōru Sakurai, Rei Shimoda, Kenji Takahashi, Shūhei Takubo ;Vozes Adicionais (Versão Inglesa) :Johnny Yong Bosch, Michael Sinterniklaas Outras versões ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD'' [[Arquivo:FF_Type-0_HD.png|thumb|200px|Logo de Final Fantasy Type-0 HD.]] Em 10 de junho de 2014, a Square Enix anunciou uma versão inglesa de Final Fantasy Type-0 sob o título de Final Fantasy Type-0 HD para PS4 e Xbox One. Em 27 de agosto de 2014, no evento da PAX 2014, Tabata confirmou que remasterização estava 80% concluída. A versão demo estava disponível para os fãs que compareceram ao evento. Final Fantasy Type-0 foi o primeira primeira grande produção da série Final Fantasy em anos em que uma versão inglesa não foi lançada, o que levou a uma insatisfação do público ocidental. Vendo a demanda, e recebendo um baixo assinado dos fãs pedindo um lançamento acidental, a Square Enix decidiu desenvolver uma nova versão do jogo. Tabata mencionou que quando Final Fantasy Type-0 foi lançado para PSP no Japão a Square Enix poderia conseguir uma jovem mas nova base de usuários. Final Fantasy Type-0 trouxe muitos novos fãs da série no Japão, e a Square Enix espera que irá ser do mesmo jeito no exterior. Na Tokyo Game Show 2014, o site da Sony Computer Entertaiment Japan acidentalmente vazou uma série de títulos que não foram anunciados antes da TGS, incluindo o anteriormente falado Final Fantasy Type-0 HD. Informações sobre o jogo vaio a tona um dia depois: O jogo seria lançado em março de 2015, e cada cópia irá incluir um código promocional para Final Fantasy XV: Episode Duscae, uma demo jogável de Final Fantasy XV. O primeiro gameplay foi exibido no trailer lançado em 17 de setembro de 2014. Partes da versão em inglês também foram mostradas. Todas as versões tem uma opção de áudio inglês ou japônes, e a versão europeia irá incluir dublagem em inglês e japonês, e legendas em Inglês, Alemão, Italiano, Francês e Espanhol. Em outubro de 2014, Amazon Italy listou uma versão para PC de Type-0 HD ao lado do homólogo do seu console, levantando a possibilidade de uma lançamento fora do console. Isto foi confirmado como um erro pela Square Enix no mesmo dia. Em janeiro de 2015, a Square Enix e a Amazon de uniram e fizeram minigame promocional no Twitter chamado Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle. Desenvolvimento [[Arquivo:FFType-0-HD-Batalha_1.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Uma batalha em Type-0 HD.]] Em meados de 2012, a Square Enix deslocou o desenvolvimento de Final Fantasy XV para o PS4 e o Xbox One com uma visão para os novos consoles, que naquele momento ainda não tinham sido anunciados. Depois que o diretor Hajime Tabata ganhou uma melhor compreensão da nova geração de consoles, e gostar bastante do ambiente do próprio console, ele acreditava que um bom destino para Final Fantasy Type-0. Foi decidido que Final Fantasy Type-0 iria ter uma remasterização depois da Tokyo Game Show de 2013. Quando a equipe avaliou o ambiente de desenvolvimento de Final Fantasy XV, eles também avaliaram o que poderia fazer em Final Fantasy Type-0 HD em termos de especificações que poderiam ser alcançadas. O desenvolvimento do título começou no final de 2013.[[Arquivo:FFType-0HD_screenshot1.jpg|thumb|200px|Uma batalha em Final Fantasy Type-0 HD.]] Apesar de uma "versão internacional" ser considerada (relançamentos japoneses com novos conteúdos são conhecidos como versões "internacionais"), Final Fantasy Type-0 seria um novo lançamento fora do Japão, e por isso a velocidade de desenvolvimento foi priorizada em adição de novas características. O plano original era lançá-lo em quatro consoles, - PS3, PS4, Xbox 360 e Xbox One - para poder atingir o maior público possível, mas em torno de dezembro de 2013 ou janeiro de 2014, foi decidido concentrar nos consoles da nova geração. E nesse tempo a Square teve o conhecimento que o PS4 não iria ter grandes vendas como o pensado, parte da ideia virou lançar o jogo nele para poder incentivar as pessoas a comprá-lo, pois ela também queria garantir que os fãs possuíssem os consoles mais modernos para quando Final Fantasy XV for lançado, e Final Fantasy Type-0 HD é uma forma de ajudar nisso. Outra razão foi que a equipe de Tabata nunca tinha trabalhado com o PS3, mas está familiarizada com o PS4 por causa do projeto de Final Fantasy XV. Embora Final Fantasy Type-0 era um jogo para consoles portáteis, a versão HD está sendo desenvolvido exclusivamente para consoles domésticos. Square havia considerado lançar uma versão para PlayStation Vita, mas Tabata havia percebido ao fazer o Type-0 original que para faze-lo melhor uma tela maior seria mais adequado para a profundidade e a distância entre os inimigos e os membros do grupo, e para permitir que os jogadores possam ver os pequenos detalhes. O porquê de Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster estar disponível para PS Vita e Type-0 HD não estar é que X/X-2 HD Remaster foi desenvolvido para um ambiente de PS3/Xbox 360, enquanto Type-0 HD foi desenvolvido em um ambiente de PS4/Xbox One, há uma diferença nas especificações técnicas, e seria difícil exportar os dados para o Vita. No entanto, Tabata disse ao GameSpot que o lançamento de uma versão para PC entrou em discussão e uma demo foi vista na PAX 2014. Em janeiro de 2015, ele disse que atualmente não há planos para uma versão para PC, mas ele estava interessado em disponibilizá-lo no Steam. [[Arquivo:FFType-0-HD-Batalha_2.jpg|thumb|200px|Uma batalha em Final Fantasy Type-0 HD.]] A maior parte do conteúdo já existe e nenhum novo conteúdo está sendo adicionado, mas o jogo será equilibrado. O remake acabou sendo melhor do que Tabata esperava em termos de qualidade, assim como a quantidade de trabalho. Tabata pensava que a magia era muito forte na versão para PSP, mas como a Classe Zero faz parte de uma país que detém a magia, seria estranho se a sua magia fosse fraca. Portanto, as habilidades físicas aprendidas na segunda metade do jogo foram aumentadas, e agora os jogadores podem escolher entre lutar com magia ou com ataques físicos. Ao jogar em uma tela grande, os ataques ficam centrados, e assim o poder ofensivo de ataques inimigos tem sido aumentado, já que agora o jogador possa ter certeza sobre o que há ao seu redor. Os Eidolons também foram re-equilibrados. Na versão original, era difícil de usá-los quando seu nível não era elevado, mas agora o jogador será capaz de invocá-los em pontos irregulares do jogo para acabar com inimigos, mesmo se o Eidolon invocado seja "incompetente" em batalha. [[Arquivo:FFType-0HD_screenshot2.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Uma batalha em Final Fantasy Type-0 HD.]] Depois de ouvir todos os comentários da imprensa e dos fãs sobre os problemas da câmera, e que eles queriam que os personagens se movessem mais rápido, a equipe procurou atender a essas demandas. Para o trailer da Jump Festa 2015, a Square Enix tinha atualizado a câmera, apresentando um vídeo com a câmera antiga com e com a nova que foi feita para resolver os problemas de colisão com a geometria, e com a orientação melhorada para poder tornar ambos personagens e inimigos mais visíveis. A equipe também melhorou algumas habilidades de batalha em que se diz respeito a cada personagem jogável para poder deixar a batalha mais simples e intuitiva, agora é mais fácil de se esquivar. Final Fantasy Type-0 é uma versão evoluída feita a partir do conhecimento da equipe de desenvolvimento de Final Fantasy XV e os talentos da Hexadrive. A maior parte do conteúdo vem da versão PSP, mas a equipe está usando funções do DirectX 11. A iluminação agora cumpre as leis da física e a diferença entre a luz e a escuridão agora é maior do que na versão PSP. A aparência de alguns personagens foram adaptadas para ficarem iguais as versões dos personagens jogáveis; seguido de um fluxo de trabalho para uma grande parte das CG serem convertidas para as CG de tempo real de Final Fantasy XV, o mesmo conhecimento foi usado para Final Fantasy Type-0. Final Fantasy Type-0 HD será lançado em 17 de março de 2015 nos Estados Unidos, 19 de março no Japão e em 20 de março na Europa. Diferenças das Versões [[Arquivo:FFType-0HD_Vestuário_Extra.png|thumb|200px|Traje Extra de Type-0 HD.]] As três principais diferenças em relação a versão original são novos gráficos em alta definição, novos controles para Dualshoks originais com câmera melhorada e novos modos de dificuldade, pois muitos fãs comentaram que o jogo era muito difícil. A opção multijogador é removida na versão HD, junto com os itens e magias que só poderiam ser obtidas através do modo multijogador, agora eles são obtidos na história principal. O desenvolvimento de uma nova versão multijogador para consoles domésticos iria demorar mais de um ano para ser desenvolvida, e a prioridade era refazer o conteúdo solicitado precisamente e liberá-lo o mais rápido possível. Assim, a ligação apresentada com a Square Enix Members para salvar dados foi cortada. Todos os acessórios e trajes especiais disponíveis através de demos, Square Enix Members ou outros meio agora podem ser conseguidos a partir do próprio jogo. E também, fazendo missões, o jogador poderá obter um novo traje que ainda não foi revelado, e desbloquear novas cenas no Crisom Codex. Sequelas e Spin-offs Em uma entrevista o diretor Hajime Tabata disse: "Se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa que eu gostaria como um próximo projeto depois de Final Fantasy XV, eu gostaria em primeiro lugar de fazer Final Fantasy Type-1." Ele também disse que gostaria de torná-lo uma subsérie de Final Fantasy. Square Enix possui marcas comerciais para isso, caso haja vontade de fazer uma continuação, e Tabata gostaria de fazer "Type", nomeando todas as coisas não numeradas através da série principal, "um tipo alternativo de Final Fantasy." Final Fantasy Agito, tendo o nome original Final Fantasy Type-0, é um jogo para os sistemas operacionais iOS e Android e um seguimento de Final Fantasy Type-0. O jogo é legítimo da série Fabula Nova Crystallis, e Hajime Tabata e Takeharu Ishimoto retornam como produtor e compositor, respectivamente. A versão para PlayStatiton Vita chamada Final Fantasy Agito + era para ter sido lançada em janeiro de 2015, mas foi adiado quando a equipe encontrou problemas críticos no ambiente de desenvolvimento do Vita, o que significa que a equipe teve que esperar ajuda da Sony para poder corrigir a falha. Quando a falha for concertada, a equipe irá anunciar uma nova data de lançamento. Lançamentos A versão original para PSP foi lançada somente no Japão. O relançamento da versão HD virá com um voucher para o download de uma demo jogável de Final Fantasy XV, e terá áudio em Inglês e Japonês. A versão japonesa terá vozes e legendas em inglês e japonês. A versão norte-americana terá vozes em inglês e japonês, e legendas em inglês, francês ou espanhol. A versão em chinês tradicional/coreano terá a escolha de legendas em chinês ou coreano. As legendas para a versão europeia ainda serão confirmadas. A versão japonesa de Type-0 HD estará disponível na edição padrão e a edição de colecionador, assim como um pacote de hardware especial que inclui um tema de Final Fantasy Type-0 para PlayStation 4, junto com uma cópia do jogo e um Dualshok 4, um tema de Final Fantasy Type-0 e um código para o download da demo de Final Fantasy XV. O pacote terá o preço de ¥46.980 (393 doláres, R$1086) quando for lançado em 19 de março. Haverá também uma Ultimate Edition para colecionador exclusiva da Square Enix e-Store japonesa. Com um preço de ¥19.440 (163 doláres, R$450), o conjunto embala o jogo em uma bolsa de escola especial temática, com uma trilha sonora The Best of Final Fantasy Type-0 HD e Final Fantasy Agito, um calendário escolar, que inicia em abril, uma carteira escolar, um conjunto das cartas mágicas de Ace, e um lenço com a insígnia da Classe Zero.thumb|200px|Edição de colecionador norte-americana para a versão para PS4. A edição de colecionador norte-americana de Final Fantasy Type-0 HD estará disponível em quantidades limitadas por $99,99 (R$276). Ela irá incluir uma caixa com um Livro de Aço dourado com uma arte de Yoshitaka Amano na capa, que contém o disco do jogo e um CD com 15 faixas de músicas escolhidas pelo compositor do jogo, Takeharu Ishimoto; um mangá de 200 páginas que ocorre paralelamente com a abertura de Final Fantasy Type-0; um livro de artes de 80 páginas com o prefácio escrito pelo diretor Hajime Tabata; e cinco réplicas em tamanho real das cartas de Ace com o as frentes com artes especiais dos Eidolons do jogo: Odin, Ifrit, Shiva, Diablos e Bahamut. Aqueles que pré-encomendaram a Edição de Colecionador da Square Enix irá participar de um sorteio para ganhar um PlayStation ou Xbox One temático de Final Fantasy Type-0, uma tela de arte de Ace (no Xbox, a tela é de imagens promocionais de Ace e Noctis), um distintivo de lapela do Pássaro de Vermiliom, também há prêmios para vice-campeões. A versão europeia da Edição de Colecionador será a mesma da edição norte-americana, mas com uma caixa branca em vez de preta. Ela estará disponível por £79,99 (90 dólares, R$250). Capas File:Type-0_Embalagem4.jpg|Visão frontal da caixa de embalagem da versão PSP. File:Type-0_Embalagem3.jpg|Visão das castas da caixa de embalagem da versão PSP. File:Type-0_Embalagem2.jpg|Embalagem completa do PSP. File:Type-0_Embalagem.jpg|Livros e Postais. File:Type-0_Capa.jpg|Capa oficial da versão PSP. File:Type-0-PS4.jpg|O PlayStation 4 do pacote de hardware japonês. File:FFType-0-Ultimate-Edition.jpg|Ultimate Edition japonesa para a versão HD. File:FF_Type-0_HD_NA_PS4.png|Capa americana para o PS4. File:FFT0EdiçãoPromocionalEUA.jpg|Edição de colecionador norte-americana. File:FFType-0-HD-PS4-CE.jpg|Capa da edição de colecionador norte-americana (PlayStation 4). File:FFType-0-HD-CE-XBoxOne.jpg|Capa da edição de colecionador norte-americana (Xbox One). File:FFT0HD_PS4_Dia_Um.jpg|Edição do primeiro dia norte-americana PS4. File:FFT0HD_Xbone_Dia_Um.jpg|Edição do primeiro dia norte-americana Xbox One. File:FFType-0-PS4.png|Edição especial do PlayStation 4. File:FFType-0-XboxOne.png|Edição especial do Xbox One. Galeria File:FFAgitoXIIIPersonagens.JPG|Imagem promocional da Classe Zero e o Mog feita por Tetsuya Nomura. File:Type-0VersãoVerão.jpg|Uniforme alternativo de verão. File:Type-0-Capa_Dengeki.jpg|Capa de Final Fantasy Type-0 da Dengeki PlayStation. File:Type-0_Promocional.png|Imagem Promocional. File:Final-Fantasy-Type-0-Class-0-Promocional.png|Imagem Promocional File:FFt0Machina_Rem.jpg|Imagem promocional de Machina e Rem. File:Type-0-Promocional-Rem-and-Machina.jpg|Imagem promocional de Machina e Rem. File:Ace_Promocional.jpg|Imagem promocional de Ace. File:FFtype-0HD_Ace_Promocional.png|Imagem promocional de Ace em Final Fantasy Type-0 HD. File:FFType-0HD_Promocional_-_Ace.jpg|Imagem promocional de Final Fantasy Type-0. File:Final_Fantasy_Type-0_HD_Ace.jpg|Imagem promocional de Final Fantasy Type-0. File:Hajime_Tabata_2015_Cartão_de_Ano_Novo.png|Cartão de ano novo de 2015 de Hajime Tabata. Curiosidades [[Arquivo:FF_AgitoXIII.jpg|thumb|200px|Logo original de Final Fantasy Agito XIII.]] *O jogo foi originalmente chamado ''Final Fantasy Agito XIII'''. Mesmo com o título sendo alterado, o termo "Agito" ainda aparece na história. A Square Enix também lançou um jogo para celular chamado ''Final Fantasy Agito. *Em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, os ícones de jogadores de Ace ainda são referidos como sendo de Final Fantasy Agito XIII, apesar de terem sido liberados após a mudança de nome para Final Fantasy Type-0. Isto ocorre devido ao seu aparecimento em Dissidia Final Fantasy, e o fato da opção de transferência de dados entre os jogos também transfeer os ícones de jogadores, o que necessita de coerência entre os dois jogos. *O cursor de menu usado em Final Fantasy Type-0 é o mesmo utilizado nos trilers originais de Final Fantasy X. *''Final Fantasy Type-0'' é o primeiro lançamento de série que foi atribuída a uma classificação C pela Computer Renter Organization no Japão, uma classificação "Mature" pela ESRB, e uma MA15+ pela ACB. *As imagens oficiais da arte da capa contém um erro de digitação na palavra "inclui". Links externos *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/340170/ Final Fantasy Type-0 HD no Steam] *Site Oficial (em japonês). *[http://finalfantasytype0.com/%7C%7CSite Site Internacional oficial de Final Fantasy Type-0 HD.] *[https://type0.na.square-enix.com/%7C Final Fantasy Type-0 HD na Square Enix Store] *Página na Wikipédia (em português). *Página na Wikipédia (em inglês). Referências de:Final Fantasy Type-0 en:Final Fantasy Type-0 es:Final Fantasy Type-0 fr:Final Fantasy Type-0 Categoria:Final Fantasy Type-0 Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy Categoria:Série Type